Fox, British, Simpsons
by Masterob
Summary: What happens when Kent Paul and Maccer of GTA come to the Simpson house with Shippo after Shippo's tragedy at home. Will Shippo get new love. Picure characters older, you can, I don't know how. ShippoxLisa


**The Fox, The British & The Simpsons**

_I don't own any anime, any video game characters, Marvel or the shows of Fox 5. Rated R. Edge, Eminem & 50 Cent guest stars. _

It was a typical day at the Simpson house. Marge is cooking dinner, Homer is watching T.V. with Bart, Lisa is upstairs playing her saxophone. "Ugh, there's nothing good on!" Homer yelled while flipping through channels. They came on Springfield news. "Good evening, I'm Kent Brockman with news on the concert that was here in Springfield. I'm here with another Kent. Kent Paul and his friend Maccer, the Rock Stars from Manchester, New England. So Paul, what's next for you?" "We're gonna crash for the night, then return to Tokyo, Japan", Paul said. "Rock on!" Maccer said. "Thank you, now in other news…" Kent was saying, but Homer turned off the T.V. "Yo Homer, what gives?" Bart asked. "The news Sucks", Homer said. "Pork chops are ready!" Marge shouted from the kitchen. "Whoo-hoo", Homer said. The Simpsons are sitting at the table eating pork chops, except Lisa, who's a vegetarian. Then the doorbell rang. "Wonder who that could be?" Marge said. She opened the door to reveal Kent Paul and Maccer. "Paul & Maccer, the Rock Stars!" Marge exclaimed. "That's right", Maccer said. "What are you doing here?" Marge asked. "Our car broke down; can we use your phone?" Paul asked. "Sure", Marge said. "Great, yo Shippo, come in!" Paul said. A small boy with a huge puffy fox tail comes in. "What a cute baby, and nice fox pajamas", Marge said. "I'm not a baby, and these aren't pajamas!" Shippo said. Marge screamed. "Ma'am, don't be shocked, everyone knows what he is, so it'll be no different from you", Paul said.

Soon the entire family was in the living room. "Damn, they won't come till the morning", Paul said. "Where will we sleep?" Maccer said. "You can spend the night here", Marge said. "We don't want to be a bother", Maccer said. "Non-sense, you'll be like guests", Marge said. "Sure, just pay up", Homer said holding out his hand. Paul & Maccer looked at him. "Don't listen to him, you'll stay free of charge", Marge said. "Exactly, just pay up", Homer said. Paul & Maccer looked pissed. Marge groaned. Shippo looked on, and then noticed Lisa was looking at him. "Why are you staring at me?" Shippo asked nervously. "What are you?" Lisa asked. "A fox demon", Shippo said. "A demon from Hell?" Lisa asked. "No, I'm not bad, I'm a little angel", Shippo said, almost crying. "Little girl, don't bother him, he's had enough trouble, especially with that Bitch Kagome and her asshole friends", Maccer said. Lisa then took Shippo in her arms and hugged him, and rubbed his head. "Brilliant, she stopped him from crying", Paul said. "Lisa, why don't you take the fox boy to your room and show him your saxophone", Marge said. Lisa agreed and took Shippo to her room. "Who's this Kagome?" Marge asked. "Sit down, I'll tell ya. It started 1 week ago", Paul said.

Flashback to Kagome's school in Tokyo. "Evening class, today we have an exchange student from northern Japan. Our classmate Ayumi was temporarily traded for our new student, Kiyo Takamine", the teacher said. Kiyo walks in. "So Kiyo, tell us about yourself", the teacher said. "Well, I'm just an average student", Kiyo said. "It says here, you're the smartest in your school, though you've skipped out a few times", the teacher said. "Smart kid", Yusuke Urimeshi said with the teacher not hearing him. Then a small boy popped out of Kiyo's bag. "Yeah, he really is smart, but doesn't show it a lot". The class and the teacher gasped. "Zatch, what the Hell are you doing here, and what do you mean I don't show my genius?" Kiyo asked. "Kiyo, what's all this about?" the teacher asked. "I'm sorry sir, he comes on his own free will", Kiyo said. "Like it matters, Kagome brings her fox boy to school every day", Yusuke said. "Shut up Yusuke, I'll have you know Shippo isn't with me today", Kagome said. Then Shippo popped out of her bag. "Yes I am", Shippo said. "Wow, we must be seeing things", Yusuke said. "Everyone has a small critter that they care about", James said. "Like you and Meowth?" Yusuke asked. "Fuck no, Meowth sucks", James said. "Anyway Kiyo, we're gonna have a test, you can take it if you want, but I won't add it to your average if you don't want to", the teacher said. "Sure", Kiyo said. He sat down. And the teacher handed out the tests. "Mister, you forgot me", Shippo said. "Pardon", the teacher asked. "I want to take the test", Shippo said. "Fine, I got spare paper", the teacher said. "Hard to believe Shippo wants to take a test", Pan said. "Same here", Bra said. "Ms. Son, Ms. Briefs, quiet or you'll receive a zero", the teacher said. "Yes sir", Pan & Bra said at the same time.

Next day, the teacher is returning the tests. "Kiyo, you got a 80, very impressive for a new comer; Pan, 65; Bra, a 60; Yusuke, you received a 20, James, a 82; Yuka, 85; Eri, 75; Keiko, 88; Kagome, your score is a 50", the teacher said. Kiyo smiled, Pan groaned, Bra grunted angrily, Yusuke looked as if he didn't care, James was satisfied, as was his girlfriend Yuka, Eri was happy, Keiko was happy, Kagome was unhappy. "And for you Shippo, a very shocking 100", the teacher said. "What!" the class said. "Well Kagome, seems as if your kitsune is smarter than you, maybe he can teach you a thing or 2", the teacher said. "I don't believe this", Kagome said. "Relax, you're an F student, but you still have me to help you", Shippo said. "Shut up", Kagome said. "Rude much Kagome", Shippo said. She grabbed his shirt. "I said shut up!" she shouted. "Ms Higurashi, that was uncalled for, you've got detention", the teacher said. "That sucks", Pan said. "Hell yeah", Bra said. "You girls can continue you little dialogue in detention", the teacher said. "Holy Fuck", Yusuke said. "Urimeshi, detention", the teacher said. "Teacher, you need to chill", James said. "You can "chill", in detention James", the teacher said. "If only you can all behave like me", Shippo said. "Shut the Fuck up Shippo", Pan said. "Yeah, you fucking nerd", Yusuke said. "Why don't you take you precious 100, and go to fucking collage", James said. "Kagome, your 3 best friends are acting mean", Shippo said. "Shippo, Fuck you", Kagome said. "Kagome, I don't think you realize what you're saying", Shippo said. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!" Kagome shouted. Shippo ran off crying.

Shippo is at home sitting in Mrs. Higurashi's lap crying. Paul and Maccer are there. "They were mean to me, just because I got a 100 on my test", Shippo said. "There, there sweetie, don't mind what Kagome says, at least you did well", Mrs. Higurashi said. "Yeah, you did better on that test than me & Maccer could ever do", Paul said. Kagome got home. "Hello mom, hello fox", Kagome said coldly. "Kagome, what's all this about you disrespecting Shippo?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "He started it", Kagome said. "You took your anger out on your youngest brother just because you failed a test and he did better, I'm sure he would have helped you study", Mrs. Higurashi said. "Whatever", Kagome said. "Kagome, I don't understand you. When you brought Shippo to our time, you asked me to take him into the family. I did it for you & him. Now you are being disrespectful to him", Mrs. Higurashi said. "I don't fucking care mom", Kagome said. "Young lady, go to your room, you are grounded until further notice", Mrs. Higurashi said. "Sure, why not, he got me detention, why not fuckin' ground me?" Kagome said, and then stormed into her room. "Are you gonna disown me mommy?" Shippo asked. "No sweetie, I would never do that" Mrs. Higurashi said. "But... (Sniffle)…Kagome… (sniffle) hates… (sniffle)…me… (cries), Shippo said. "Tell you what, we're going on tour, why don't you come with us, have some fun, take your mind of this", Paul said. "Is it okay with you ma'am?" Maccer asked. "Sure, just keep him safe", Mrs. Higurashi said.

Back to present. "So that's why Shippo is here with us, to get away from his Shit, was with us 5 days singing, he even sang with us once, he has one helluva voice", Maccer said. "But he's very depressed from this", Paul said. "Hated for being smart, just like my sister, my pain in the Ass sister", Bart said. "Bart, don't talk about your sister that way", Marge said. "Where do we sleep?" Maccer asked. "Our sofa is comfortable", Marge said. "I call it", Maccer said. "No I call it", Paul said. "Why don't you both call it?" Homer said. "We are not gonna sleep in the same bed", Paul said. "Shouldn't bother you, aren't all brits gay?" Homer asked. Paul & Maccer grabbed their guns. Homer screamed. "We have 2 sofas", Marge said, trying to calm the Rock Stars down. "Fine, I'll stay in the den, you sleep in the living room Maccer", Paul said.

Lisa is playing her saxophone in her room, Shippo is enjoying the music. "I like your music", Shippo said. "It's called jazz, one of America's greatest art forms", Lisa said. "I like rap, especially Eminem", Shippo said. "I think rap promotes violence", Lisa said. "It's just music, people use that excuse to do stupid things", Shippo said. "Maybe", Lisa said. "I also like Michael Jackson", Shippo said. "Oh really", Lisa chuckled. "You think he's a child molester too, well he ain't, he's one of the best Damn musicians and dancers around", Shippo said. "Didn't think you feel so strongly about things", Lisa said. "I feel strongly about tons of things, even feelings", Shippo said. "Yeah um, listen, I'm sorry about what I said to you, I had no right saying that", Lisa said. "Well, don't worry, I don't think Eminem is a violence promoter, and I don't think Michael Jackson is a child molester, but I have been through violent things, and Molestation", Shippo said. "Like what?" Lisa asked. "I'll tell you, but it won't sound pretty", Shippo said.

Downstairs. "So does this boy have a girlfriend, or what?" Homer asked. "He lost his girlfriend, but also his virginity", Maccer said. "How?" Marge asked. "This won't sound pretty, Hell it won't sound right", Maccer said. "See, we traveled with this guy, his name is Inuyasha, we fight against this guy named Naraku, and another guy named Bastion, they are 2 evil sons of bitches, but Naraku had some incarnations; Kagura, Kanna, Musou, Akago & Hakudoshi. We killed all but the latter 2", Paul said. "Akago is an evil infant that can grasp on the darkness of someone's heart, Hakudoshi can do that too, but he doesn't talk much, he can use a sword, and he's in the body of a 7-year-old", Maccer said. "One day, Naraku somehow caught us, which are Inuyasha, me, him, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Spider-man, Wolverine & Human Torch. But Hakudoshi would always sneak extra food too Rin, and he gives her extra blankets to keep warm, I saw this and knew that he had fallen in love with Rin, she knew and loved him back, which was shitty since she loved Shippo, as he did her, but Shippo would have the shit beaten out of him by Akago", Paul said. "Isn't Akago a baby, and a boy?" Marge asked. "That's what's fucked up about this, he raped Shippo, he cut him and he burned his leg a little", Paul said. "When we got out, Naraku, Bastion & Akago escaped, Hakudoshi went with Rin, Shippo was so fuckin humiliated", Maccer said.

Upstairs, Shippo told the same story to Lisa, also the first story Paul & Maccer told Marge, Bart & Homer. "That's terrible, and weird, but still, hated for being smart", Lisa said. "I felt very depressed, hated by those I love", Shippo said. "You still got your mom, Paul & Maccer", Lisa said as she hugged him, then under her breath, "and me". "Did you say something?" Shippo asked. "No, just go to sleep, you can stay here", Lisa said. Shippo went to sleep. Lisa kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams", she said as she hugged him. Everyone else fell asleep.

Next Morning, Shippo woke up to see Lisa is out of bed. He went downstairs and met Marge in the kitchen. "Good Morning, hope you like pancakes", Marge said. "Where are Bart, Lisa & Homer?" Shippo asked. "Bart & Lisa are at school, Homer is at work", Marge said. "What about Paul & Maccer?" Shippo asked. "Still asleep, probably from rocking all these days", Marge said. "Now what?" Shippo asked. "Why don't you play with Maggie", Marge said. "Who's Maggie?" Shippo asked. "She's a one-year-old baby", Marge said. Shippo looked uncomfortable. Marge noticed this and remembered what Paul & Maccer said. Paul then walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning", he said groggily. "Morning Paul, I made pancakes, Marge said. "Brilliant, I love Pancakes", Paul said. "What about your friend?" Marge asked. "Him too, though he should be up, we gotta arrange to leave", Paul said. "You're leaving so soon?" Marge asked. "If Shippo isn't going to get killed as soon as we come back to Japan", Paul said. "I'll go call them", Shippo said. "I gotta wake Maccer", Paul said, then went to Maccer, "Maccer, get your lazy-ass up!" Paul shouted. Maccer started getting up, "I'm up, I'm up, you fuckin' Sonuva Bitch!" Maccer shouted. Shippo phoned Japan. Mrs. Higurashi answered the phone. "Hello, who's this?" she asked. "Mommy, it's me", Shippo said. "Shippo, it's so good to hear from you", Mrs. Higurashi said. "Is it okay for us to come back?" Shippo said. "Sure, I don't see why you can't" Mrs. Higurashi said. Inuyasha then arrived. "That Shippo? Let me speak too him", he said. Inuyasha grabbed the phone. "Shippo how was your tour?" Inuyasha asked. "It was great, I had tons of fun", Shippo said. "That's good to hear", Inuyasha said. "Is Kagome still mad?" Shippo asked. "Yes, she hasn't gotten over what happened, she often curses your name out, Hell even her friends are doing it", Inuyasha said. "Oh, I see", Shippo said. Pete "Spider-man" Parker came. "Can I have a word with Shippo?" he asked, then took the phone, "Shippo, how have you been?" "I've been fine Pete", Shippo said. "Yeah, Steve, Bobby, Remy, Johnny, & Kevin have missed you", Peter said. "Yeah, me too, though since Kagome's still mad, I can't come over anytime soon", Shippo said. "Can you stay away another week?" Pete asked. "Sure", Shippo said. "Great, well see ya, I'll give the others your regards", Pete said, and then hung up the phone. Shippo went to Paul & Maccer. "I think we should stay another week", Shippo said. "All right", Paul said.

Later, Bart & Lisa and Homer came home came from school and work. "Hi kids, how was your day?" Marge asked. "Hell", Bart said. "It was great", Lisa said. "Homer, why are you home early?" Marge asked. "Burns is having a bad day, he may want to have someone killed, where are the Brits?" Homer asked. "Right here Homer", Paul said. "I'm going to Moe's wanna join?" Homer asked. "I don't know who the Fuck Moe is, but what the Hell, come on Maccer", Paul said. Shippo came. "Lisa!" Shippo ran onto Lisa, "I missed you" "Me too", Lisa said. "Lisa has a boyfriend", Bart taunted. Shippo & Lisa blushed. "He's not my boyfriend", Lisa said. Marge looked a little concerned. "Relax, Shippo had a girlfriend once", Paul said. "He told me, he said to me that was the reason he was here", Lisa said. "Let's play in the back", Shippo said. "I have homework", Lisa said. Shippo looked at it. "It's not hard, let's do it together", Shippo said. "Okay", Lisa said. They went upstairs. "Lovebirds", Bart said. "Bart, stop saying that!" Marge said. "Jesus mom, what's your problem? It's like you're against the fact they might like each other", Bart said. "That's not a problem, is it Mrs. Simpson?" Maccer said. "No of course not" Marge said, a bit nervous. Then she left. "What if she is?" Bart asked. "If she is, and Shippo does love Lisa, he may be in for another heart break", Paul said. "He may be, he just told her things that depressed him, that's rare", Maccer said. "Hurry up guys!" Homer shouted. Paul and Maccer left.

Upstairs in Lisa's room, Shippo is doing homework with Lisa. "How do you know these things?" Lisa asked. "I pay attention to all of Kagome's teachers", Shippo said. "I see", Lisa said, "Shippo, what's it like to be friends with musicians?" "It's great, I even got to sing with them", Shippo said. "Do you like any other Rock Stars other than Paul & Maccer?" Lisa asked. "I like Chris Jericho and Fozzy", Shippo said. "The wrestler?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, but he got fired, since he couldn't beat John Cena for the WWE Title, John Cena is my friend Inuyasha's favorite singer", Shippo said. "That's interesting", Lisa said. "One time I made a bet with Inuyasha, Mokuba & Pan on how long we can go without our favorite singers", Shippo said. "You did?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, for a week, I gave up Eminem, Michael Jackson, Chris Jericho & The Backstreet Boys", Shippo said. "The Backstreet Boys?" Lisa asked. "What, I don't think they're Gay", Shippo said. "Oh, well go on", Lisa said. "Inuyasha had to give up John Cena, Pan had to Give up NSYNC and 3 Doors down, and Mokuba had to give up Limp Biskit", Shippo said. "My brother met NSYNC, The Who and he also saw Michael Jackson", Lisa said. "Cool, and I actually got to see Chris Jericho", Shippo said. "Fantastic", Lisa said. "What do you like Lisa", Shippo asked. "Wow, you're the first to ask me that", Lisa said. "Well?" Shippo said. "I like jazz", Lisa said. "Like who?" Shippo asked. "Ray Charles", Lisa said. "He's dead, but it doesn't matter, I admire Tupac, and he's dead too, my friends admire The Who & Sean Paul", Shippo said. "I knew a jazz musician, his name was Bleeding Gums Murphy", Lisa said. "Why…" Shippo started asking. "He never went to the dentist, sadly he passed away due to drinking problems, the worst kind of demons out there", Lisa said. "My dad was killed by thunder demons", Shippo said. "How ironic, most kids are afraid of thunder, and that's what killed your father", Lisa said. "Luckily, Inuyasha came with Kagome, and killed them. When I met Kagome, I knew I was safe, she protected me like a big sister, at least, that's how I saw her, who knew she can be so mean, and hurt me the way she did", Shippo said, starting to cry. Lisa instantly hugged him, and kissed his head. He hugged her and buried his face in her chest. Marge walked in. "Lisa, time for…(Gasp)", she said. Lisa in shock threw Shippo. "I was just comforting him", Lisa said. "Yeah I was crying", Shippo said. "Anyway, dinner will be ready soon", Marge said.

During the day, Homer is at Moe's Tavern with Paul & Maccer. "This is a bar, where I come to drink alcohol", Homer said. "We know what a bar is mate", Paul said. "Sorry, I'm not Gay", Homer said. Paul & Maccer sighed. Homer went inside. "Hey guys, I brought a very special guest with me, or should I say two, the Rock Stars from England, Kent Paul & Maccer", Homer said. The stars came in. "Wow, this is amazing", Lenny said. "Yeah, I know, I haven't gone this long without looking at Lenny since Marge got breast implants", Carl said. "I once wanted to get breast implants". Maccer said. "Shut up you fuckin' dunce", Paul said. "So what will it be guys?" Moe asked. "Just get me any fucking beer", Paul said. "Any fucking beer, coming right up", Moe said. Then he bought a beer that read, "Any Fucking Beer". Paul looked at Moe. "What isn't this what you wanted?" Moe asked. "This town is fuckin' weird", Paul said. Paul & Maccer drank. Maccer was very drunk. "So I did this chick in the back seat of a car, and her fuckin' mother comes", Maccer said. "What happened then?" Lenny asked. "I told her to look away, and I shot her mom, she's in the hospital recovering, never did see that girl again though", Maccer said. Everyone laughed. Then Barney belched which caused everyone to laugh harder. "Homer, shouldn't we get home?" Paul asked. Homer passed out from the beer. "Goddammit, Maccer help", Paul said. Maccer fainted as well. "Shit", Paul said. He grabbed both men and drove them home. He dragged them to the house and opened the door. "Paul, what happened?" Marge asked. "Don't ask, please", Paul said. "Well you did say please", Marge said. "I'm gonna check on Shippo", Paul said. He peeked in Lisa's room and saw Shippo working. "Yo Shippo, how ya doing?" Paul asked. "Fine, just doing homework with Lisa", Shippo said. "If only Kagome would let you help her with her homework, she's so fuckin' crazy, and her 3 friends; James, Pan and Yusuke; Damn", Paul said. "Don't worry about it", Shippo said. Maccer came upstairs yelling things drunkenly. "Shit, talk to you later mate, gotta check on Maccer, that fuckin' twat", Paul said. He went to Maccer and yelled at him. Lisa & Shippo overheard the yelling and laughed at the things Paul was saying.

Downstairs, Homer is sober and talking on the phone to his friend Peter Griffin of Quahog. "Yeah, I've got these 2 Rock Stars at my house. Yeah, Kent Paul and Maccer. They are so cool", Homer said. "Homer, it's time for dinner", Marge said. "See ya, it's…dinner time! (Hums MC Hammer's U Can't Touch This). Homer is at the table. "So, when will you be leaving?" Homer asked. "A week, Kagome still hates Shippo, she should just fucking grow up", Paul said. "That's teenagers for ya", Homer said. Shippo & Lisa finish eating and go to the living room to watch T.V. "Homer can I talk to you in the hallway?" Marge asked. "Sure", Homer said. They enter the hallway. "Homer, I think Lisa's in love with the fox kid", Marge said. "Please, what makes you think that?" Homer asked. They went to the living room to see Shippo's head lying on Lisa's chest. She's lying down and rubbing his head. "Relax, it's not like they're gonna Fuck or anything", Homer said. "He's been raped", Marge said. "Relax, everything will be fine", Homer said. Bart walked in. "Hey kid, you need an initiation", Bart said. "What is it?" Shippo asked. Bart mooned Shippo. "This (laughs)", Bart said. He left. "Does it bother you?" Lisa asked. "Forget about it", Shippo said in an Italian-American accent. Lisa laughed. It was bedtime; Paul & Maccer switched sleeping spots. Shippo was lying on his stomach, when he got a kiss from Lisa. "Good night", Lisa said. "Lisa, do you like me?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, I do", Lisa said. "But do you really _like_ me?" Shippo asked. She gave him a small peck on the lips. "Go to sleep", Lisa said. She went to sleep, so did he.

Shippo woke up again without Lisa. "Where is Lisa's school Marge?" Shippo asked. A few miles from here west", Marge said. "Oh, thanks", Shippo said. "Are you going?" Marge asked. "Yes, I'm bored", Shippo said. Before Marge can say another thing, Shippo left. He used his fox magic to make a horse big and flew to Lisa's school. Its recess, Shippo sees all the kids. "Where's Lisa?" he asked. Then he saw some girls pushing Lisa around. "Will you please leave me alone?" Lisa said. "Poor Lisa, can't fend for yourself, you can't even run, not with your big butt", a girl said. "Aw Hell No", Shippo said. He went in the playground and went to the girls. "Who the Hell are you?" they asked. "You're doom", Shippo said menacingly. Then he transformed into a hideous monster. Everyone was scared shitless. Principle Skinner said in the P.A., "Students, please remain calm…aw Fuck this, I'm out of here". Everyone left. "Cool, this rocks", Bart said. Shippo transformed back. "I think we should leave", Shippo said. "You think?" Lisa said. So they left. While running, they tripped and fell in a mud puddle. Nelson the local bully went by and saw them. "Ha ha", he taunted. Shippo gave him a death look. Nelson ran off. "Shippo, it was really nice of you to stand up for me", Lisa said. "No problem", Shippo said. They got home. "Lisa, you're home early, and your filthy, you too Shippo, go take a bath", Marge said.

Both went up. "Who goes first?" Shippo asked. "Let's go in together", Lisa said. So they did. "Shippo, do you think my butt is big?" Lisa asked. "I don't know, I never saw it", Shippo said. Lisa removed her dress, leaving her in bra & panties. Shippo looked. "It doesn't matter Lisa, I still like you", Shippo said. She smiled & completely undressed. Shippo looked away, so he doesn't stare. "I don't care if you look Shippo, I want you to", Lisa said. Shippo got undressed as well. She studied him. "Is this right?" Shippo asked. "Don't worry, it's safe for us", Lisa said. Shippo confused got in the tub. Lisa followed. "Lisa, you didn't exactly answer my question, are you in love with me?" Shippo asked. "Are you?" Lisa asked. "Yeah", Shippo confessed. "Then so am I", Lisa said. She moved in and planted a huge one on him. They began making love, and rubbing extra parts on each other. Eventually they left the bathroom. "Like it?" Lisa asked. "I thought we were gonna do more", Shippo said. "We will, at bedtime", Lisa said. She was correct, because that night, she was dressed in a robe. "Aren't we to young though?" Shippo asked. "Who cares, as long as we know what we are doing. Now do you wanna start, or me?" Lisa asked. "Let me", Shippo said. She lied down while Shippo opened her legs and thrusted. He went slowly. Lisa enjoyed it. He started rubbing and kissing her breast. (She's a flat chest). He went on a few minutes before she decided to do it. She went a little faster. Shippo was really panting. She then turned so he would give her anal. She heard him hum, "I like big butts and I cannot lie". Eventually she gave him head. He was really delighted. She went on for a few minutes. She then stopped and lied down to let Shippo try some maneuvers. She lied on her front, and Shippo kissed her legs, slowly reaching her ass, where he munched it. Then he flipped her on the back, then focused on her wet vagina, and sucked out the moisture, licked all the way inside. Lisa pressed on his head, hoping he would go deeper. Shippo licked fast and hard. Lisa started moaning in pleasure. Soon they got tired and went to sleep. Little do they know, Paul & Maccer knew what they did. Paul looked at Maccer, gave him a high five, and both said, "He got laid".

Shippo woke up the next morning, and saw Lisa was up as well. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Shippo asked. "It's closed due to that incident yesterday", Lisa said. She then tongue kissed him. "Now what?" Shippo asked. "Just this", Lisa said and she kissed him some more. "What about your mom?" Shippo asked between kisses. "She won't know", Lisa said. Then they heard a call from downstairs. "Shippo, come down quick!" it was Paul. Shippo & Lisa came down, and saw Inuyasha & Johnny "Human Torch" Storm. Inuyasha was wearing a red & blue jersey, with short blue pants, a John Cena hat & Nikes, Johnny was wearing a tank top with jeans and Sketchers. "Inuyasha, Johnny, what are you doing here?" Shippo asked. "Naraku attacked, Bastion helped him to our world", Johnny said. "He took everyone", Inuyasha said. "Everyone?" Shippo asked. "Well, almost", Johnny said. Two kids stepped in, Rin & Hakudoshi. "What the Bloody Hell are they doing here?" Maccer asked. "We saved them, and are the only other survivors", Inuyasha said. Shippo looked away. "This is your ex-girlfriend?" Lisa said. "You sound surprised", Rin said. "Don't start Rin", Johnny said. "Shippo, we meet again", Hakudoshi said. "Kid shut up", Johnny said. "Should we come back to Japan?" Maccer asked. "Yeah, you must", Johnny said. "Can we come?" Bart asked. "This isn't a Bloody fieldtrip", Paul said. "Well it will be bloody", Johnny said. "We can come if it's not too dangerous", Marge said. "We are going to kill some monsters", Johnny said. "We'll stay at a hotel", Marge said. "Why not, Shippo will have a friend with him", Maccer said. "Let's wait for Homer", Marge said. "Fine", Inuyasha said. "We're leaving a tad bit early", Maccer said.

A few hours later, Homer got home. "About fuckin' time", Inuyasha said. "(Screams) What the Hell is that?" Homer said, referring to Inuyasha's ears since he took his hat off. "Dad, don't insult the freak" Bart said. Inuyasha looked pissed. "We're going to Japan", Marge said. "Again?" Homer said. "We're gonna kill someone", Inuyasha said. "If we're gonna kill someone, let me make a call", Homer said. He called his friend Peter. Peter answers the phone. "Yeah", he said. "Peter, we're gonna go to Japan & kill someone, I need the number to Stan Smith's house. "Hold on a second", Peter said, then went to his wife, "Lois, where's Stan's phone number?" "On the top drawer in the kitchen", Lois said. "Thanks", Peter said, then returned to the phone, "Homer the number is 555-0973 (I don't really know the number)" "Thanks, would you like to join us?" Homer asked. "Hell yeah", Peter said. "Okey doke, see you tomorrow", Homer said. Homer dialed Stan's house. Stan answered, "Smith's residence" "Stan, its Homer from Springfield", Homer said. "Homer, how are you?" Stan asked. "Fine, we need to kill something in Japan, can you help us?" Homer asked. "Sure", Stan said. "Great, see you tomorrow", Homer said. "Where will we sleep?" Johnny said. "Paul, Sofa here; Maccer, sofa there; Dog boy, outside; Blond dude, Maggie's room", Homer said. "Come on Homer, not outside", Marge said. "It's okay, I'm used to sleeping in a tree", Inuyasha said. "Will you pay me?" Homer asked. "No", Johnny said. "D'oh!" Homer said. "What about us?" Rin asked. "Lisa's room", Homer said. "Dad, come on", Lisa said. "Chill, what can go wrong?" Homer asked.

Shippo was pissed he'd have to be in the same area as Rin. Rin & Hakudoshi used sleeping bags. Lisa comforted Shippo. "Don't worry, you still have me", she said, then began kissing. Shippo opened her legs, pulled down her panties and kissed her vagina. Lisa noticed Hakudoshi was on top of Rin, kissing naked. "I thought we were the only ones", Lisa said. Later that night, Homer & Marge were going at it. They were very loud, the whole house heard them. Inuyasha heard them too. "Sounds like the bald guy has more fun with the blue haired lady than I do with Kagome", he said. Johnny heard as well. "She must be hotter than my flame powers". Shippo heard this. "I didn't make this much noise with Lisa", he said. Paul & Maccer were pissed. "How can we sleep with this fuckin' racket!" they shouted.

Morning came, the Griffins & the Smiths arrived (Roger had a disguise), and everyone hit the airport. "Give us all tickets to Tokyo", Johnny said. They went through the metal detectors, but Paul, Maccer & Stan were pulled out because they have gun. "CIA", Stan said, holding his badge. "Resolution", Paul said, holding his badge. "Wow, you're world famous", the guard said. "Thank Gabriel Logan, Leon Kennedy & John McClane", Paul said. "Hey, I work hard too", Stan said. "Shut your dumbass up", Maccer said. "Revenge", Stan said menacingly. Everyone went on the plane and arrived in Tokyo. "Finally, the Simpsons, have come back, to Tokyo!" Homer said, impersonating The Rock. "Here come our allies", Johnny said. Three guys appeared from the shadow, it was Eminem & 50 Cent. "Marshal Mathers and Curtis Jackson? You couldn't get John Cena?" Inuyasha said. "He was busy", Johnny said. "Screw John Cena, I'm a better superstar", Edge said. "Eminem, I don't believe it, you're actually standing in front of me!" Shippo said. "Glad to meet a fan", Eminem said. "Are any other members of Resolution coming?" Paul asked. "Only Jack Slate", Johnny said. "We also got John Constantine", Inuyasha said. "Where is that motherfucker?" Maccer asked. "Kagome's house", Johnny said. So the group waited for the arrival of Jack Slate & Constantine. They arrived eventually. "Sorry we're late", Jack said. "About fuckin' time", Eminem said. "You got Eminem & 50 Cent?" Jack asked. "Yeah, let's go", Inuyasha said.

They all arrived at Kagome's house. "Simpsons, Griffins, stay clear", Johnny said. "Honey, stay with the kids", Stan said. "Go get them dad", Steve Smith said. Everyone went to the back, where they saw Kagome, James, Pan, Yusuke, Spider-man, Wolverine, Iceman, Gambit, Steve Burnside, Kurama, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Raiden, Kevin Ryman, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Grandpa, Zatch & Kiyo in a cage, a big one. "I'll see you burn in Hell Naraku", James said. "You too Bastion", Bobby "Iceman" Drake said. "Don't forget that stupid baby", Sota said. "Shut your Goddamn mouth", Akago said. "Soon, you all will die, leaving us to dominate this whole Damn planet", Bastion said. Eminem grabbed a rock, and tossed it at Bastion. "Who threw this fuckin' rock?" Bastion asked. "Over here motherfucker", Eminem said. "Eminem, what the Hell is he doing here?" Kagome asked. "50 Cent is here too", Remy "Gambit" Lebeau said. "What the Hell is going on?" Logan the Wolverine asked. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha's here" Sota said. "Thank God", Kagome said. "He brought Shippo, Paul & Maccer", Sota said. "Whoopty-fuckin'-doo"" Kagome said. "Inuyasha, what a surprise", Naraku said. "We're here to stop your evilness", Stan Smith said. "Who the Hell are you?" Naraku asked. "Stan 'The Man' Smith, I work for the CIA", Stan said. "Relying on mortals, how desperate", Naraku said. "What you mean motherfucker?" 50 Cent asked. "You humans are nothing", Naraku said. "Jackass, you're half human, like me", Inuyasha said. "Not for long", Naraku said. Then, Constantine shot Naraku in the face with his crucifix shotgun. "Is that weak asshole?" Constantine asked. "Take that ya punk-ass nigga", 50 Cent said. "You Sonuva Bitch!" Naraku said.

The battle began as Stan Smith grabbed his gun & shot Naraku multiple times. Bastion entered, but was shot by Eminem & 50 Cent. But Bastion retaliated by sending an energy beam towards the rappers. They quickly dodged. Johnny grabbed Naraku and turned to flame, burning Naraku, giving Inuyasha a chance to attack with the tetsusiga, slashing up Naraku. Naraku regenerated and went for Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Akago was watching from the side. "Kill them Naraku", he said, Shippo spotted Akago, and he started remembering being raped. (Flashback) Shippo is bloody, on his knees, and Akago had a lead pipe, at the same time, grabbing Shippo's ass. "Aren't you too young for this?" Shippo asked. "Who gives a Shit", Akago said. Then Akago beating Shippo. "Hey! (bashed) oh God, ow", Shippo said. He started whimpering. (End Flashback) Shippo starts going towards Akago. Akago notices him. "Didn't I beat the shit out of you?" he asked. Shippo charged at Akago & tackled him to the ground. (Flashback) "What are you doing?" Shippo asked. "Shut the Hell up", Akago said, then started burning Shippo's legs with a lighter. "Hey! Oh shit!", Shippo shouted. Akago put his waist on Shippo's neck. "what's wrong Shippo?", Akago said. Shippo checked his legs. "you are so weak and pathetic", Akago said. (End Flashback) Shippo started punching Akago. "You Bastard, how dare you do this to me, how dare you assault me the way you did", Shippo said. "I was just following orders, besides", Akago said. (Flashback) Akago is nailing Shippo from behind. "Oh am I enjoying this, you should too, be happy that you can be with me, I'm just as cute as you", Akago said. Shippo was crying.[Sorry if that scarred you for life, I just needed something a little fucked up, like no one has done worse to Shippo's ass. (End Flashback) "You fuckin' liar!" Shippo yelled. He started strangling Akago with his bare hands. (Flashback) Shippo is freed from Akago & his friends are free too. He looks for Rin, only too find her kissing Hakudoshi. Raiden comes and sees this. "She dumped you, for him? I'm sorry Shippo, this must really be hard for you", he said. "Maybe", Shippo said. He walks away. "I was at war as a child, I helped Snake destroy Metal Gear, I avenged my past, but can he avenge his own Hell?" Raiden said. (End Flashback) "Your brother caused me to lose my girlfriend, my revenge is through you", Shippo said as he squeezed tighter. Akago was gonna die when, Lisa arrived. "Shippo, don't do it", she said. "Why? He hurt me, and his brother took my girlfriend", Shippo said. "Shippo, maybe he's right, he's just following orders, he wanted to save your life, killing him won't do you any good, you'll be worse than him", Lisa said. Shippo believed Lisa & released Akago. "Thanks miss, for saving my life, and you Shippo, I apologize for raping you, you were so cute to resist, I wanted your body", Akago said. "Don't worry about it, just don't do it again", Shippo said. "What the fuck is going on here?" Edge asked. "Nothing", Lisa, Akago and Shippo said.

Meanwhile, the battle hit the streets. Jack Slate is firing his AKM at Bastion. Constantine is using a dragon-breath flamethrower to attack Naraku. "Fools, we can't be beaten", Naraku said. Then a car shows up and hits Naraku. "Who the Fuck?" Naraku said. 4 people stepped out of the car, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Fido & Cesar Viaplando. "Hey Naraku you rifa motherfucker", Cesar said. Tommy had an M-60, Fido had an AK-47, Carl had a M4, and Cesar had a MAC-10. "Die asshole!" Tommy shouted as they shot Naraku. "I forgot to mention, Tommy also wanted to come", Jack Slate said. Bastion punched Tommy off. "Oh you Goddamn piece of Shit", Carl said as he blew away Bastion. "That nigga got style", 50 Cent said. "Of course, that's Carl Johnson, manager of Madd Dogg", Eminem said. Johnny was with the prisoners. "Bobby, freeze the bars", Johnny said. "Why would I…" Bobby started saying. "Freeze the fuckin' bars!" Johnny shouted. Bobby froze the bars, and then Johnny heated them. "Keep doing that, the bars should melt", Johnny said. It worked, everyone was freed. "Let's go kill those mothafuckas", Bobby said. Sango grabbed her boomerang and tossed it at Naraku, slicing him up. "Bitch", Naraku said. Edge used a machine gun on Naraku. "Bastard", Naraku said. Gambit arrived and began firing his cards. "Check out the master", Gambit said. Wolverine came and sliced up Naraku. "Take that, punk", Wolverine said. "That guy really reminds me of Solid Snake", Raiden said. Sesshomaru was cutting up Naraku, while James grabbed a shotgun and shot Naraku, and Pan was punching and blasting Naraku, but he fought back. "ZAKER" Kiyo shouted as Zatch produced lightning from his mouth and hit Bastion. Stan grabbed a grenade and tossed it at Bastion, causing an explosion. Homer & Peter grabbed bats and started hitting Bastion. Bastion was getting angry and was gonna attack when 50 Cent pulled out his Uzi and shot Bastion. "Are you mothafuckas out of your Damn minds?" 50 Cent asked. Bastion was gonna attack 50, when Tommy shot him. "Curtis, get these idiots out of here", Tommy said. Bastion then tackled Tommy, and was gonna blast him, when a bullet from out of nowhere hit him. "Who the Fuck?" Bastion said. Then Wolverine jumped on him and started slashing him with his claws. Within a few moments, he was dead. "Tell the devil that Logan sent ya", Wolverine said.

Naraku was left to kill. Pete was using his web to fling Naraku around. He sent him hurling to a house. "The owners will probably be upset", Pete said. "That was our house you fuckin' moron!" Kagome said. "Tommy, you a'ight dawg?" 50 Cent asked. "Who was that?" Tommy asked. Then we go to a man walking away. "Glad he met my little friend", the man said. That man was actually Tony Montana. Johnny went to Naraku and hit him with a fire punch. At the same time, Bobby hit him with an ice punch. But Naraku attacked with his tentacles. Both heroes were knocked out. "Guys!" Jack screamed. But Naraku punched him out too. "I can't die!" Naraku said. "Inuyasha, I have some holy water, if you use your windscar, I can use the holy water to make it stronger", Constantine said. Meanwhile, Yusuke & Kurama are attacking Naraku. "Guys, take 5", Inuyasha called out. Then he aimed his sword at Naraku. "Demon! Corner Pocket! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he fired his windscar. Then Constantine threw in the holy water. When the windscar hit Naraku, it was over for him.

When the smoke cleared, Naraku was lying dead on the ground. "Won't he wake up?" Sango asked. "Nah, the holy water caused his demonic powers to be removed, he's a dead human", Constantine said. "Sweet, hehehehehe", Peter said. "He's right, my Wind Tunnel is gone", Miroku said. "Ha, stupid like a fox!" Homer shouted. Shippo & Kurama stared at him. "What the Fuck are you two looking at?" Homer asked. Marge put her hand on her head and said, "I'm so fucking embarrassed". "We finally killed Naraku!" Shippo shouted. "Hell yeah!" Paul shouted. "What the Fuck did you guys do?" Kagome asked. "What did you do? Bitch!" Maccer taunted. "I'll kill you!" Kagome said. "Relax Kagome, there is no reason for you to go berserk, we can all get along just fine, now I know you threatened me and cursed at me, but if you apologize for doing something stupid, I'll let it slide, so what do you say sis?" Shippo said. Kagome stared for a sec, and then began strangling Shippo. "I feel I've seen this before", Homer said. "Like your drunken Ass will remember", Bart said. "Why you little…" Homer said and strangled Bart. Paul & Maccer separated them. Eminem arrived and grabbed Shippo away. "Lady, chill", Eminem said. "Don't make me kill you in front of your mother", Kevin said. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Shippo asked. Mrs. Higurashi came. "Mommy!" Shippo said as he ran toward his mother. She hugged him. "I missed you mommy", Shippo said. "Me too honey", Mrs. Higurashi said. "Where are we gonna stay now?" Sota asked. "I know a place", Jack said.

Eventually, they were all at a huge building. "Is this Resolution Headquarters?" Bart asked. "Yeah, we have one here in Japan, as well as, New York, England, Chicago, Los Angeles, England, and Miami", Jack said. "Fuckin' A", Bart said. Everyone went inside. They were greeted by Resolution's leader, Gabriel Logan. "Slate, brought some guests?" he asked. "Yes Gabe, Peter accidentally destroyed their house", Jack said. "It was an accident", Peter said defensively. "That's what I just said you fuckin' moron", Jack said. "Well, come on", Gabe said. A little girl ran towards Kevin. "Daddy, you're back", she said. "Hello Cynthia, where's your mother?" Kevin asked. "Sleeping", Cynthia said. "Yo, pops", a young man called out. Kevin is married to Cindy Lennox. "Hey Vinnie, what's up?" Tommy asked. "Not much, but I finished my training of using an M-60", Vinnie said. "That's my boy", Tommy said as he hugged his son. "Jack, hey Jack", a lady called. "Someone calling me?" Jack Slate asked. "Dude, that's Rose, and she's calling me", Raiden said. "I forgot, we have the same name", Jack Slate said. "Hey Rose how are you doing, where's my son, Orlando?" Raiden asked. "Playing with Fido's daughter, where were you", Rose said. "I was captured by the demon Naraku, but Inuyasha killed him", Raiden said. "Thank you Inuyasha", Rose said. "Forget about it, it's the least I can do for my best friend", Inuyasha said. Raiden smiled, and then noticed Akago for the first time. "What's he doing here!" Raiden shouted. "That little punk!" Inuyasha said. They were gonna attack him, but Lisa stopped them. "Guys, Relax, he's harmless now, Shippo has forgiven him for what he's done", Lisa said. "Yes, I'm truly sorry for the trouble I have caused", Akago said. "Guys, it's cool, he's sorry, and if he ever does something bad, we'll kill him", Shippo said. Inuyasha & Raiden agreed. Tommy was staring out the door. "Somethin' on your mind?" Carl asked. "Someone saved me, but I don't know who the Fuck that person is", Tommy said. Tony was nearby. "Soon we will meet _amigo_", Tony said.

Later, everyone is talking, but Akago is sitting alone. Shippo sees him and goes to talk with him. "What's wrong?" Shippo asked. "I have no one to love", Akago said. "I'm sure there's a boy out there for you", Shippo said. "I'm not Gay, I'm bisexual", Akago said. "Oh, really huh?" Shippo said. "Everyone is taken", Akago said, then notices Maggie Simpson in the corner playing ball, "Shippo, who's that?" "That's my girlfriend's sister Maggie", Shippo said. Akago then went to Maggie. "Hello there, I'm Akago, you must be Maggie, and my you're looking lovely, mind if I join you?" Akago asked. Maggie then took out her pacifier and stuck it in Akago's mouth. He began sucking on the pacifier, and Maggie grabbed a spare. They were both sucking pacifiers. Shippo laughed and left. Then, two guys, Max Payne & James Earl Cash walked by and noticed them. "Whose children are those?" Max asked. "How should I know?" James Cash said.

Next morning, Johnny woke up and went to the dining room. "What's up?" Johnny said. Everyone greeted. "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Johnny asked. "They haven't come yet, I'll take you to their room", Raiden said. They went to the room where Kagome & Inuyasha were. "Yo, time to get up", Johnny said. They went in the room to see Inuyasha on top of Kagome, both naked and kissing. "Oh Jesus!" Raiden & Johnny shouted at the same time. This shocked Inuyasha & Kagome. "Hi guys, how are you?" Inuyasha said nervously. The visitors fainted. "Oh Shit", Inuyasha said. Later, the Simpsons, Griffins & Smiths were going to leave. "I'll miss you Shippo", Lisa said. "Me too Lisa", Shippo said. "You can visit during the summer", Marge said. Akago was saying good-bye to Maggie. "Now Maggie, I'm sure you won't tell anyone about what happened last night between us right?" Akago asked. Maggie sucked her pacifier once. "Okay, good-bye", Akago said, then kissed Maggie in the cheek. "Good-bye", Francine Smith said. Stan looked away. "Stan, don't be that way", Francine said. "They have mansions Francine", Stan said. "Quit your Goddamn whining", Paul said. "Revenge", Stan said menacingly. "Thanks for having us over", Lois said. "Yes, and thanks for your secrets, oh an atomic bomb", Stewie Griffin said quietly. "Lois hurry up, I have to Shit badly", Peter said. "Okay, we did not need to know that", Eminem said. "Peter, go in the mansion", Lois said. "I can't find the bathroom", Peter said. "Oh, God", Lois said. "Well, I guess this is good-bye Shippo", Lisa said. Then the two embraced in a passionate kiss. "I think you're a better kisser than Rin", Shippo said. "I heard that you stupid fox!" Rin said. Shippo flipped her off. She got angry and ran at him. Raiden grabbed his M-9 and tranquilized her. "Keep cool homeboy", Bart said. "Sure thing", Shippo said.

Then the 3 families left, soon the rappers left. Later, Kagome saw Shippo staring out the window. "Shippo, let's talk", Kagome said. She sat next to Shippo. "Shippo, I know what I did was rude, and there was no excuse from it. I was very frustrated, but I shouldn't take it out on someone I love. You're the sweetest little brother I ever had", Kagome said. "You don't hate me?" Shippo asked. "I could never hate you", Kagome said. Shippo smiled and hugged Kagome. Raiden, Inuyasha, Paul & Maccer looked from a distance. "Sweet", Maccer said. "Things are back to normal for them", Inuyasha said. "You still gonna be nice to Shippo?" Raiden asked. "Fuck no, let's go put green dye in his Shampoo", Inuyasha said. "Kagome, Inuyasha is gonna rig Shippo's shampoo!" Paul said. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Wait, Kagome no!" Inuyasha shouted. "SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha went crashing to the floor. Paul & Maccer were laughing. "You double-crossing son of a Bitch!" Inuyasha said. "I was never on your side, Bitch", Paul said. "Fuck them Inuyasha, let's just get the Hell out of here", Raiden said. "Let's tell this to the Simpsons", Paul said. "Yeah, there's nothing funnier than Inuyasha getting his Ass sat, poor Bastard", Maccer said. "Before we leave, let's KILL THESE BRITISH MOTHERFUCKERS!" Inuyasha shouted as he and Raiden ran after Paul & Maccer. "Catch us if you can you cheeky Bastards!" Maccer said. "What the Hell is that suppose to mean?" Raiden asked. "Shit if I know", Inuyasha said. "Things are back to normal, almost", Shippo said. "What's left?" Kagome asked. "I have to clear up some love issues", Shippo said. "With Akago?" Kagome teased, and then laughed. Shippo stared angrily at her. "Sorry, couldn't resist", Kagome said. Shippo left rather pissed.

He went into the room where Rin was. "What do you want?" Rin asked coldly. "I need to talk to you", Shippo said. He sat next to her. "Rin, why did you leave me?" Shippo asked. "Because I loved Hakudoshi, and I assumed you would stay with Akago", Rin said. "He raped me, you knew he was gonna, and you left me heart broken. When I was freed from him, I wanted to return to you, I loved you, then I saw you with Hakudoshi", Shippo said. "Oh Shippo, I'm sorry", Rin said. "I was here without you baby, you were still on my lonely mind, I thought about you baby, and I dreamt about you all the time", Shippo said. "Since when do you listen to 3 Doors Down?" Rin asked. "I heard Pan play it", Shippo said. "I'm sorry I dumped you, please forgive me", Rin said holding Shippo. "I already have", Shippo said, as he kissed Rin's cheek and lay down together. "Wait, what about Hakudoshi?" Shippo asked. "Don't worry about him, we'll be just fine", Rin said as she kissed him, "this will make up for the dumping". "Now things are back to normal", Shippo said. Later, Sota's girlfriend, Hitomi came to the Resolution Mansion. "Sota, where are you?" she asked. Sota showed up. Hey Hitomi, my friend David taught me something, wanna try it out?" Sota asked. "Sure, O.K.", Hitomi said. They went to a room. I cannot believe I saw Inuyasha & Kagome together like that", Johnny said. "I can't believe Paul & Maccer took a cab to Osaka to get away from me and Inuyasha", Raiden said. "Life is so fucking weird", Inuyasha said. Cash and Max passed by. "What the fuck are you guys looking at?" Inuyasha asked. Max and Cash chased Inuyasha as Raiden watched on. "Weird", Raiden said.

Characters:

ShippoKent Paul Maccer The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Maggie Inuyasha Kagome Rin Sesshomaru Yusuke Pan Bra WolverineJamesGambit Miroku Sango Kevin RymanSteve BurnsideJohn Constantine

Bobby DrakeNaraku BastionHakudoshiAkago Tommy Vercetti

Carl Johnson Claude

Tony Montana Peter Parker

Johnny StormMax Payne

Jack SlateJames Earl CashSota Hitomi

The Griffins: Brian, Lois, Peter, Stewie, Chris & MegThe Smiths: Roger, Francine, Stan, Klaus, Haley & StevePrincipal SkinnerNelson

Mrs. Higurashi. RosemaryCindy LennoxEminem50 CentEdge

Zatch BellKiyo Takamine

Left to Right: Eri, Yuka, AyumiKeikoKurama

Kent BrockmanMoeLennyCarlBarney


End file.
